Flightless Bird
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: How far would you go to save the one person that meant the world? After a deadly ambush leaves Merlin at death's door, Arthur must take him to the only people who can save him. But will he make it in time? Merlin/Arthur


**Title: Flightless Bird**

**Pairing: Merlin/Arthur**

**Warning's: Lots of sad feels. **

**I own nothing, Unfortunately. Everything belongs to the BBC**

Part One - The Obsidian dagger

Pain angrily pounded in Prince Arthur's head as he opened his eyes to a blood red sky. Blinking several times he tried to remember as the warm night air played across his face carrying with it a familiar scent. He inhaled deeply letting the warming scent of cinnamon fill him up,a scent he knew all to well. A scent mingled with something more foreboding, as the iron hue of blood hit him full force intensified by the heat of the evening.

Turning his head painfully to his left he discovered the source of this smell. Merlin's face lay inches from his a trickle of blood on his forehead, eyes closed lightly. Thick black lashes lay upon his pale cheeks. Horror filled Arthur as his eyes travelled down Merlin's body, his once blue shirt soaked in blood. An ebony dagger protruding from his chest.

Relief flooded through him as Merlin's chest gently moved as he breathed. He was still alive.

Pulling himself to his knees, the prince groaned as his head threatened to explode. Leaning over the young wizard Arthur took a closer look at the bleeding wound on Merlin's chest.

The dagger was like nothing he had ever seen before, made entirely from ebony, not metal. He gently tore Merlin's shirt a little more to take a closer look in the failing light.

His own heart pounded loudly in his ears as his fingers traced the wound, he knew just from looking at it, that if he removed it now Merlin would certainly bleed to death. As it was in too deep and dangerously close to his heart. He also knew that wounds like this were fatal. Having seen it a million and one times on the battle field.

Feeling Merlin flinch underneath his fingertips, he gasped looking down into a pair of forget me not blue eyes.

"Arthur.."

Arthur smiled at him in reply, "Don't speak save your strength."

Merlin just looked at him, "I'm going to look for my horse, I'm taking you back to Camelot Merlin. Do you understand?"

Arthur was relieved when the young man nodded gently. He squeezed Merlin's shoulder forcing a small smile as he did so, and with that he stood up awkwardly determined to keep himself upright as his head swayed to and fro. Prince Arthur's eyes scanned the darkening landscape around them his feet following his line of sight as he hurried as best as he could in the failing light.

After many minutes of fruitless searching he spotted his horse, his trusty mare. She never wandered too far thank goodness, he walked over to her by her grazing spot underneath a large oak and took her by the reins. As much to guide her and support himself.

It took him much longer than he anticipated to make his way back to Merlin and he could not help but feel frightened as he remembered the state that he had left Merlin in.

Leaning over Merlin's bloody form he cupped Merlin's cold cheek in his palm. The young wizard's eyes fluttered open at the touch. Arthur carefully slipped his arms around Merlin and lifted him as gently as he could terrified he might dislodge the dagger, he sat Merlin in front of him on the horse the young wizard wrapped up in Arthur's cloak against the cold night air. Half cradling the young man Arthur set off at as fast a pace as he dared with his precious cargo curled into him.

Dawn was breaking as the sound of approaching hooves broke the still air of Camelot..clattering loudly against the cobblestones the prince hurried as fast as he could on his trusty steed towards the Citadel. Merlin was cold and limp in his arms but the Prince hoped, dared to believe that he could hear Merlin breathing. He didnt dare stop to check, he knew the young mans life was hanging in the balance and every second closer to Camelot was another second that Merlin was alive. He yanked hard on the reins of his horse causing her to whinny in protest her hooves clattering loudly on stone. With the cold sweat stinging his eyes Arthur jumped from his horse and carefully pulled the young wizard into his arms before running towards Gaius' chambers. Arthur's heart pounded loudly, painfully in his chest as he ran. He hoped somehow that Merlin would feel it and know to hang on, just for a little longer until he got him to Gaius.

The prince hammered on Gaius' door with his boot as he clutched Merlin safely to him, blood rushing noisily through his ears deafening him to everything but the frantic panicked beating of his heart. The seconds waiting for Gaius to open the door passed as slowly as decades to Arthur, he looked down at Merlins pale face the blood congealing on his temple. He listened carefully for Merlin to take a breath but couldnt hear anything over his own heart. The door opened an inch and Gaius' tired face appeared it took the old physician less than a second to realise who it was.

He yanked the door open quickly and hurried over to the table clearing it in one clean sweep of his arm.

"Lay him there Arthur, quickly now."

Arthur did as he was told laying Merlin down gently and unwrapping him from Arthur's cloak now stained in Merlins blood. Arthur took a step back tears misting his eyes as he choked on the words that were trying to fight past a cry of anguish.

"Gaius..I..I didn't know what to do..I don't think he's breathing Gaius. Do something please."

The prince watched in horror as Gaius pressed his ear to Merlin's bloody chest and paused. He stood up slowly.

The old man turned to face the prince.

"He's still alive"

Arthur let out a pained cry of relief and collapsed to his knees the tears coming thick and fast now. He could no longer see Gaius or Merlin all he knew was the darkness that slowly clouded his senses and took him into a welcome oblivion.

The prince woke suddenly drenched in a cold sweat, he had been dreaming. No it had been a nightmare, looking around him realisation slowly dawned on him. This was Merlin's bed not his.

Pulling himself upright his head swam with confusion. He jumped when a pair of familiar hands firmly gripped his shoulders tightly, forcing him to lay back down.

"Arthur please, lay still." It was Morgana.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked his vision coming back into focus his head was starting to ache again. Arthur rubbed at his temples in an attempt to dull the ache a little, he saw Morgana stiffen and turn away out of the corner of his eye.

"Morgana?"

She turned to him, her eyes wet and raw as she regarded him. "It's not good Arthur."

"Is he?" he said eyes widening in horror, pulling himself up and looking straight into her eyes. It was hard to read her, it always had been..even when they were children.

"No" she replied softly pulling her damp gaze from his. "You should go down and talk to Gaius, he's out in the courtyard for a little air. Gwen is downstairs with Merlin."

"Alright" he said sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots, his heart was beginning to pound painfully. He pulled them on one by one his throat dry unable to swallow. This couldn't be happening.

Swallowing hard Arthur left Morgana there in Merlin's room, the sight of his servants things around him made him feel ill. He couldn't bear the thought of it, especially when he eyed one of Merlin's favoured neckscarves discarded lifeless on the bedside cabinet. Arthur swallowed the bile that had forced its way up his throat, _'lifeless'_ that word brought back to him the horrors of just hours before..Pushing open the door to the main chamber he braced himself. He had no idea of what to expect, of what he would see. His eyes scouted carefully around the room filled with the dim light of the evening. Gwen was slumped over fast asleep in a chair next to a makeshift bed in the middle of the room, Arthur walked over slowly so as not to wake her. Silently he sat in the chair opposite her, her worn hands wrapped around those of Merlin's who lay unconcious on the bed. The young Prince leaned over Merlin, his raven hair lay slicked against his forehead with a cold sweat. The cut on his head was stitched and the congealed blood washed away, Arthur's eyes travelled down Merlin's bruised body, his entire chest was bandaged and still the Prince could see the blood soaking through. The intruding dagger had been removed and cleaned, it now lay on Gaius' table to the side upon an open book. Arthur always knew that Merlin was thin, but he looked so fragile to him right now, the purple bruises covering his slim form. He had always thought of Merlin as a strong person after all he had been the one to stand by Arthur through everything the Prince had been through. But now, he looked so weak and so helpless. Although Arthur couldn't remember what had happened, he knew that it was his fault, his fault that Merlin lay here at deaths door. His fault that one of the few people he cared about was in so much pain. It was sickening to him.

The door creaked open loudly causing Gwen to wake, blushing as she saw Arthur watching her. Gaius walked in his face sombre and grave, Arthur knew that face all too well.. That was the face Gaius always wore when he would break the news that one of Arthur's knight's wasn't going to pull through. Gwen seemed to recognise it too. The physician seemed older than he ever had as he sat awkwardly in his old chair watching them sadly, he was barely able to speak when Gwen asked the question that they were too afraid to ask.

"You can save him can't you Gaius?" She asked knowing full well that she was blinded by her own hope.

The old man opened his mouth to speak but just couldn't form the words, his eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at the tender way in which Gwen held Merlin's hand.

"No Gwen I can't"

Gaius wiped his old tired eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, the fact that he could do nothing to save someone so close to him was pure torture.

"You mean he's going to die?" Arthur asked gravely

"He's dying now Arthur" Gaius replied looking away from the young prince, "the dagger was poisoned, and there is no known antidote."

"But you have to something Gaius, please?" Gwen begged here eyes misting over, Arthur flinched at the grief in her voice.

"I'm sorry Gwen"

She let out a loud sob, her cry catching in her throat as she tried to contain it. She couldn't bear the thought of it, of her closest friend dying. He would never leave her, he had always promised her so.

"You said it was poisoned?" Arthur asked trying to distract Gaius from Gwen's quiet tears, " That means the attack was deliberate?"

"Yes, Arthur I believe it was you that the dagger was meant for."

Arthur froze, all he could hear was his blood rushing painfully through his head. "Me?"

Gaius nodded solemly "Can you remember anything Arthur? anything at all?"

Arthur shook his head the motion causing it to pound painfully. He settled his face into the cooling solace of his hands as he struggled to remember.

"I cant remember anything" the young prince said finally.

"That must have been some blow to your head, to knock you unconcious for so long and to erase your memory of it." Gaius commented.

Nobody replied they all just sat there in silence, looking at Merlin for a fleeting moment before having to look away because it was too painful.

It was Gwen that broke the silence, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"How long does he have Gaius?"

He looked away as he replied, he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes, "A few days, perhaps a week at most."

"That's a long time to die"

"Will he be in pain?" Arthur asked suddenly, his eyes on Merlin. He could've sworn that he saw the young man's fingers twitch.

"Arthur please" Gaius replied almost begging.

"Answer me Gaius, will he be in pain. What will this poison do to him?"

Gaius sighed heavily and began to speak, "The poison is slow, it will take days to travel through his body. It's not like other deadly poisons, it doesn't affect the brain or cause paralysis. It's vic..Merlin will be concious for as long as he can take the pain, it will be agony. Eventually it will still his breath and stop his heart."

An invisible hand squeezed Arthur's heart on hearing this. "There must be something that can be done Gaius, please?"

"There is only one thing but I do not have the information."

"Who does?"

Anger flooded the Prince's veins as he descended the stone steps to the lower reaches of the castle dungeons. He had never been down this far before, he had heard stories from when he was a child of a great Dragon living in the bowels of the Castle, but had dismissed them as a childish fantasy. He was angry at himself, angry for letting this happen to Merlin and angry at not being able to do anything. But hopefully this, now would give him the answers he craved.

Pushing aside an ancient rusted door Prince Arthur found himself staring into the mouth of an enormous cave. The burning torch in his hand gave little relief to the darkness and only served to throw misshapen shadows onto the rough floor, which only served to heighten his fright.

Swallowing hard the Prince spoke aloud " I am Arthur Pendragon, I am here on behalf of.." he paused he could'nt remember the name that Gaius had given him to say. Like a spark shooting off a flint rock he remembered. "Emrys.." he said. " I am here on behalf of Emrys."

There was nothing, silence for a whole minute. Arthur opened his mouth to speak again when a great rumbling shook the ledge he was stood upon, suddenly with a great swooping of old leathery wings the great dragon landed in front of him.

Arthur stood there gawping, he had not expected a dragon. It sat there for a moment looking at him bemusedly before opening its great mouth to speak.

"Young Pendragon, you are here because you are in need of my help am i correct?"

"Yes" Arthur replied. "Merlin, I mean Emrys is dying and I was told to come to you."

"I made an oath Arthur never to help a Pendragon after your father locked me up all those years ago."

"I am not my father "

"Indeed"

"You will not be helping me you will be helping Merlin, If he is as important as Gaius says he is then you cannot let him die.."

"Tell me, what has Gaius told you about your Merlin?"

"Nothing, he said that he was important and that you would know him as Emrys. What has this got to do with saving him?"

"Everything"

"Tell me"

"Tell me Dragon i need to know...!"

"Patience is a virtue young Pendragon."

"I have not the time for games, when Merlin lays dying up there."

"Do you care for him?"

"Yes"

"Then I shall tell you all you need to know, no more no less"

"Begin Dragon, Im listening."

Arthur pushed open the door to Gaius's rooms slowly, his heart feeling as if it were torn in two. Gwen and Gaius looked up at him hopefully and said nothing as he came in and sat himself by the fire.

"Arthur?" Gaius asked "What happened, what were you told?"

"Everything.." Arthur spat ,"I was told everything".

Gaius' face turned the colour of old parchment, as Gwen looked on with a confused expression on her face.

"Guinevere, anything said must never leave this room. Do you understand?"

"yes Gaius"

"Why didn't Merlin tell me he was a .. a wizard?"

"Arthur he couldn't, the fate of Albion depended on it."

"Gaius, Im the crown prince. We both know that anyone found using magic must be executed, what will happen if this gets out?"

"It wont, only us three know about Merlin's gifts"

"Merlin's a wizard?" Gwen asked gently stroking the hair off Merlin's forehead.

"The most powerful wizard of our time" Arthur replied. He couldn't believe it, not only that Merlin was a wizard but that he had lied to him. Nobody lied to him.

"Arthur this is no time for self pity, do you know how many times Merlin saved your life?" Gaius said briskly.

Arthur turned to look at him confused " Merlin saved my life?"

The old man nodded, "Countless times, and the lives of the entire kingdom more times than I can count."

"I never knew" Arthur replied humbled.

"Of course not, Merlin couldn't tell you. Surely you can see why?"

"I can" Arthur replied " I'm sorry its just a lot to take in all at once."

"Are you going to turn him over to Uther?" Gwen asked quietly her eyes boring into Arthur's.

Arthur was knocked by this, the look in her eyes was so firey so passionate, it was reflected in the protective way she sat by Merlin and the way she held his hand as he slept. That was true friendship and it humbled Arthur, she didn't care that Merlin was the most powerful wizard of all time, all she cared was that her friend lay here dying before her eyes. Arthur suddenly felt sick at the selfish thoughts that had whirling round his head the past few minutes.

"Never."

"Did the dragon tell you how to save him? is there a chance?" Gaius asked slowly.

"He said the only people that could help him are the druids that live at the Isle of the Blessed, they have ancient remedies that can save him. But we will have to leave immediately for it is at least four days travel, and at most a week."

"I'm going with you Arthur" Gwen said

"No gwen, i can ride faster than you can and I can find the quickest route. It will be best if just I take Merlin there." Arthur replied.

"I will pack your things immediately" she said standing and rushing out of the room towards Arthur's chambers.

They had been so wrapped up in Arthur's news of hope that they didn't notice Morgana standing in the doorway to Merlin's room. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, without saying a word she hurried after Gwen and she too left the room.

Gaius and Arthur said nothing to one another, they merely sat and stared into the gaping chasm of silence which now filled the room. Waiting for Gwen to return with Arthur's things for the long journey ahead. Ever so gently a soft whisper broke them from their own painful thoughts.

"Arthur?"

It was Merlin, Arthur was sat beside him in an instant. The prince couldnt begin to describe the relief he felt when those deep blue eyes met his, He couldn't help but smile down at the wounded young man.

"You're awake"

Merlin attempted a smile but grimaced as pain shot through him, his breath catching painfully in his chest. "Are you alright Arthur? Did they hurt you?"

"Do you remember what happened Merlin?" Gaius asked quickly leaning over him, his old tired eyes fixed on Merlin's as the young man spoke. The sheer effort for him to speak was all too noticable.

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath that burned his throat. "Yes".

"Could you try and tell us?"

Merlin nodded before continuing. "They came out of nowhere, rebels from Mercia. They said that they were here for Arthur, when I tried to stop them they held me I couldnt let them hurt you Arthur."

Arthur smiled at him "Please try and continue."

"They had this dagger, they said that they were going to make sure that you died a slow and painful death, I'm sorry Arthur I couldn't let them do it."

"You took the dagger for Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"Yes" Merlin replied.

"Then what happened?" Arthur asked.

"I cant remember anything after that only seeing your face Arthur and just waking now."

Gaius sat back in his chair thinking, He was right about his assumptions of what must've happened.

"Did they hurt you Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur replied with a smile and a shake of his head.

"No Merlin, they didn't".

"Good."

"How do you feel?" Gaius asked taking Gwen's empty seat beside Merlin.

"Is that a trick question?" Merlin replied attempting to smile.

Arthur laughed a little. At least Merlin still had a little of his sense of humour, he had to admit that it comforted him a little.

The wait for Gwen and Morgana to return with the supplies for the journey ahead could only be described as agonising. Arthur waited quietly and attentively as Gaius spoke to him in a hushed voice where they stood apart from Merlin. Arthur listened and tried to commit to memory everything that Gaius was telling him about the poison working its way around Merlin's body, about the various potions Gaius had packed for them to keep Merlin comfortable and perhaps even slow the poisons pursuit a little. It was alot to take in, so much so Arthur was wary to speak incase he interrupted Gauis and forgot a vital piece of information. Still he counted his blessings when Gaius finished speaking and handed him a pouch full of small potion vials and Gwen and Morgana returned.

The two women broke down into tears with a smile when they were greeted by Merlin's lopsided if tired smile. Gwen was at his side within seconds, she beamed at him tears slipping down her face as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"You're awake." she smiled down at her wounded friend.

"Seems so." he replied.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Gaius who urged her to pack the horse as quickly as she could as they could not afford to dawdle. With a last smile at Merlin she and Morgana gathered up the entirity of the supplies and hurried to the stables to pack Arthur's horse.

"Merlin, are you ready?" Gaius asked slowly his old eyes looking a little rheumy.

The young warlock nodded in reply, he couldn't help but blush when Arthur wrapped him dutifully in a blanket and lifted him into his arms with ease. Arthur noticed Merlin's reddened cheeks and smiled, thanking the heavens for that small splash of colour in those cheeks.

The cold wind whipped at their faces as their party stood in the courtyard, on the frozen cobbles.

Morgana gripped Gwen's sleeve as she stood and watched Arthur sat upon his horse laden with provisions and supplies. Merlin bit down on his lip so as not to make a noise as pain shot through him as Arthur settled him between his strong arms.

In the moments that the party stood there in silence it came to each of them that there simply was no words for this, this moment. No kind words, no helpful calls. They were all meaningless now, as although they could not admit it to themselves, they held little hope of Merlin's return. But the thought of saying goodbye, it couldnt be done. Not now not ever.

So as they watched their friends pass through the gates of Camelot upon that mighty steed, their hearts had little enough hope. Barely enough to create a glimmer in the darkness. And so ends part one of our tale.

Part Two – A long hard road

They had travelled for two hard long days along an untrusting road, and already Arthur found it painful to look Merlin in the eye. Everytime they had to stop and rest, to water the horses Arthur knew that Merlin was in pain, a great deal of pain. Yet he never faltered in his cheery disposition, he even found the strength to taunt Arthur a little, although Arthur believed that was more for his benefit than Merlin's.

As night fell on the second day, as he had done before Arthur carefully dismounted and took Merlin in his arms as gently as he could. He then lay the young wizard comfortably down on the soft dry moss in the cave they had found, while Arthur tended to the horse and built a little stone ring for their fire.

Merlin watched him with curious slightly smiling eyes as he watched Arthur's face frown with consternation as he tried to get the fire lit.

"Having trouble?" Merlin asked, his voice worn low and eager to help as always.

"Nope" Arthur replied a little sternly, but more toward the darned kindling before him than Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes, a reoccuring habit with prince Arthur as with a small twitch of his fingers the fire roared into life knocking Arthur backwards in fright swearing loudly.

"Bloody hell Merlin!" he shouted from his seat by his seat by the fire, "Might well have warned me."

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's for the first time that day and what he saw caused him to look away, It was trust he saw in Merlins eyes, absolute trust and devotion. And Arthur couldn't stand it, why. Oh why should Merlin trust him? After all would Merlin not be laying there half dead if it werent for him? He almost heaved at the thought. Merlin seemed to sense his thoughts as always.

"It wasn't your fault Arthur"

"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT!" he turned to him, his roar cracking as the long awaited tears stung at the corners of his eyes.

Merlin merely gave him a stern look in reply and looked away, Arthur watched him close his eyes lightly a single tear tracing the hollow of his cheek.

"I..Im sorry" Arthur said slowly, his eyes not on Merlin's face but the fresh patch of blood oozing through Merlin's shirt over his wound. The bandages had soaked through..again. Arthur's heart thudded painfully. "Come on.. I better change your bandages."

Merlin didnt speak, but Arthur wasn't angry. In fact he was glad, because if Merlin spoke now as Arthur lifted the sodden shirt from the young wizards aching frame he would hear the pain in his voice. And right at this moment the young Prince knew that if he heard that, he would be undone. His facade of bravery and nobility would crack and all of the fears and worries he held deep would spill through. That would not be acceptable, because..if Arthur lost his nerve and broke down. Then Merlin would surely die.

Arthur did not need to look into Merlin's eyes to see what pain he was suffering, he knew by the way that he shivered and winced with each breath, by the way that he would grip the hem of Arthur's shirt with such force so much his hands would shake. That showed his agony, his only showing of it, for he would never show it to Arthur willingly, and Arthur knew this. In ways Merlin had always been stronger than him. He admired him for it, more than he could ever admit to anyone..ever.

Deftly Arthur unwound the bandages from Merlin's wounded chest as the young wizard sat up right clinging to him for support, Arthur could feel Merlin's face screw up in pain against his shoulder.

Holding Merlin gently he lay him back down, his fingers tracing the wound. Its inky black poison spreading into the soft white flesh the way ink would bleed into a piece of parchment. A lump formed hard and painful in the young Princes throat as he realised just how far the poison had spread. Gaius's hushed words echoes forbodeingly in his head. "_Arthur you must watch the posion spread..when it reaches his heart he shall die. The potion i have packed for you, may help to slow its course. But i cannot be positive. Watch over him Arthur, Keep him safe."_

Seeing the obvious discomfort on Merlin's face he decided to break the silence with questions that had been plaguing him for the past two days.

"How long have you known you've had magic Merlin?" Arthur asked as he began gently cleaning the wound, placing a little of the aforementioned potion on a wad of cloth to clean it.

"As long as I can remember." Merlin gasped.

"I see, and when did you find out that you were the most powerful wizard of all time?" Arthur asked lightly, trying to keep Merlin's focus on anything but the pain.

"The day I first met you actually."

"Let me guess?" Arthur began now pressing a clean wad of linen to the wound, "The Great Dragon?"

"None other." Merlin replied attempting a laugh, but failing as it dissolved into a cough.

Arthur's heart pounded in his ears, as the cough heaved through Merlin's chest. Bringing with it a splatter of blood that trickled from Merlin's perfect mouth and down his chin. The young Prince reached over gently and wiped it clean on his handkerchief, the rasping of Merlin's corrupted lungs made him feel ill.

"Time for sleep Merlin." he said gently as he finished bandaging him up and wrapped him in a warm blanket.

Arthur rummaged noisily in the pouch that Gaius had provided him with and withdrew a single phial. He turned to Merlin and uncorked it, a wisp of Purple mist from within it unfurling into the cold night air. Knowing what was coming Merlin obediantly allowed Arthur to tip the contents down his throat, the potion's taste burned his throat and its odour stung his eyes but it made him a little more comfortable. Just enough to sleep. So with a final weak smile in Arthur's direction, Merlin's eyes slipped closed into an untroubled and dreamless sleep.

Arthur was too troubled to sleep that night, try as he might he could not sleep. Instead he lay next to Merlin listening to his even rasping breath as the young warlock slept.

The next morning came and Merlin woke to find himself moving, in the few muddled moments before certainty he had no idea where he was. Suddenly as the crisp air hit his face he realised.

He looked up into Arthur's face as they moved onwards on Arthur's trusty mare, there were purple rings beneath the Prince's eyes as Merlin realised that he had not slept a wink that last night.

Arthur seemed to sense Merlin's eyes upon him as he looked down and smiled in greeting on this cold Winter's morn.

"Good Morning, Are you hungry?"

Merlin shook his head in the negative, the thought of food made him feel ill. He had a funny feeling that it wasn't just the momentum of the horse that made him so. Arthur seemed to realize that too as he suddenly haltled his horse upon seeing Merlin's ghastly green complexion. Without asking, Arthur quickly dismounted taking Merlin with him. The young wizard was grateful for this for as Arthur held him he began to vomit. Wave after wave of nausea swept over him as black vomit streaked with red was expelled from Merlin's body. Merlin lay there on the frozen earth chest heaving from exhaustion, the icy air almost tearing at his lungs as he breathed. It took a moment to realise that Arthur was mopping the cold sweat on his forehead and cleaning the residude of blood and vomit from Merlin's chin. Warm drops fell upon Merlin's cheek and slowly ran down the side of his face and neck, Arthur's tears as he held Merlin's exhausted body to him afterwards.

That night they passed through a village, the only one on their route to the sacred place of the druids. Try as he might Arthur could not convince any of the Inn keepers to give him a room, none of them wanted disease in their homesteads. Defeated Arthur walked his horse slowly through the village , his eyes catching the look of the snow clouds gathering above them.

Suddenly a window to his left flew open and a middleaged woman leaned her head out and beckoned them towards her, curious and somewhat hopeful Arthur walked his horse over to her.

"Need a bed for the night young man?" she asked smiling gently, her face was slightly wrinkled and worn but kindly. She reminded him very much of Hunnith, Merlin's mother.

"Yes mam I do, but it is not just me." he replied fearing what her reply would be once she saw the sleeping young man in his arms.

Her kind eyes travelled over Merlin's blanket wrapped form and they opened wide in concern, pulling back from the window she dissapeared. Arthur's heart fell for a moment until her door flew open and she raced out to him.

Arthur's heart warmed at the look of motherly concern in her eyes.

"Take him inside dear." she said urgently as she held the reigns of Arthur's horse so he could dismount.

His feet touched down on the frozen earth lightly, his arms holding Merlin's weight easily. He carried him inside the warmth of the house while behind him he could hear the woman taking his horse to the stables across the street. He waited there standing just inside the door, unsure what to do. He had never been shown such kindness before. As Prince he was used to his servants doing as he asked, but to have a stranger take them in on what was going to be a very cold night knocked him sideways. It pained him to admit, but he felt humbled.

After the woman had returned from the stables she had immediately taken Arthur to the spare bed where she took over, her mothering instinct kicking in. He watched as she deftly and expertly wrapped Merlin in blankets, Arthur could not help but worry at the fact that he had not woken in hours. But then again Gaius had told him of the weakness that envelopes the body.

So here he was now sat comfortably by the fire, rubbing his hands to eek the warmth into them.

She appeared next to him pulling up a stool with a smile.

"I'm Meryth." she smiled offering him her hand.

"Arthur" he replied shaking her hand. "Thank you for taking myself and Merlin in."

"Oh Merlin is his name? What a lovely name." she said stoking the fire.

Arthur smiled, there was just something about this woman that encouraged good humour.

"How sick is he Arthur?" she asked soberly.

"Hes dying."

She turned to him, her eyes wide and sad. "I'm so sorry."

"Im taking him somewhere where there are people who may be able to save him. But he hasn't got long and it's still so far."

She rested a motherly hand on his arm, "What happened?"

"Posion" he replied the word sticking hard in his throat, "meant for me."

"He took it for you?" she asked tentatively.

Arthur nodded gasping, as what he found was a sob escaped his throat.

"You must really mean something to him if he was willing to die for you Arthur."

He nodded again, desperately trying to focus on the hynotic flames to distract himself from the sadness welling up inside him.

She seemed to sense that this wasn't the right thing to say as she hastily reprimanded herself for it.

"I'm sorry." she apologised, "bad habit of mine, thinking out loud. I didnt mean to upset you."

"S'alright." he replied staring into the flames obstinately, using all of his willpower to stop his vision trailing to where Merlin lay peacefully in a deep sleep.

"You look exhausted" she smiled trying to lighten the mood and distract the young man from the obvious sadness she could see within him.

"Im very tired, yes." he said turning to her, the warm smile that met his gaze eased the knot in his throat a little and he was very glad of it. "I cant thank you enough.."

"Now now.." she smiled cutting him off with a pat on the shoulder as she got to her feet, "you get some sleep then you can thank me."

Arthur smiled at her, she could have been Hunnith's sister.

Arthur woke the next morning to the profoundly wonderful smell of bacon cooking, breathing deeply to fill his lungs with the warming smell he sat up. It took him more than a moment to realise that he was not in his chambers. With a yawn he stretched and wriggled out of his cosy makeshift bed by the fire. Standing he looked around and followed the enticing smell to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sire" Meryth smiled from where she stood frying pan in hand.

Arthur felt his face go red, "Err I dont know what to.."

"I recognised the colours on your clothing." she informed him, deftly and expertly turning the bacon. His heart fell when he noticed that she was only making enough for two.

"How's Merlin?" he asked, sitting at the worn kitchen table.

"He's comfortable enough.. he asked for you sire." she said as she worked expertly at the breakfast.

"He woke?" Arthur asked almost excitedly, his eyes widening in anticapation.

She turned to him briefly and nodded, "for a few moments. He asked me where Arthur was. You. "

"He's sleeping again now though," she said laying a plateful of bacon and eggs in front of Arthur.

Suddenly he didn't feel nearly as hungry as he had thought. Guilt stabbed at him as he thought of all the effort this kind woman had gone through to let them stay and make this breakfast for him, pushing his worries aside for a moment he began to eat. Suddenly he was ravenous, his hunger only intensified by the look of motherly effection on Meryths face.

"Merlin looks very much like my own son did." she said, her eyes distant and thoughtful.

Arthur stopped eating immediately, curious. "Did?" he asked tentatively.

She turned to him and smiled gently, her eyes a little damp. "Died, all but four months ago."

"Im very sorry."

"Could be another brother your Merlin could. Same look about him, tall, bright eyes and ebony hair."

"How did he die?" Arthur began his curiosity getting the better of him, "Oh, Im sorry. That was rude I shouldn't have asked something like that..I.."

"Dont worry yourself Arthur." she replied "he died defending his fiance, in a drunken pub brawl. Not glamorous I know..but. Some drunkard tried to hurt her and my brave lad well.. he stopped him. He just wasn't quick enough. He died to save the one he loved, thats another thing about Merlin that reminds me of my Aaron. " her voice trailed off as she stared into the crisp frosted distance through the dirty kitchen windows.

For the first time in his life, Arthur found himself without very much to say and it disconcerted him deeply. He was struggling to sum up any words of comfort for this poor woman.

"You needn't say anything..nothing left to say really." she said softly turning to him a little teary. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Cherish what you have Arthur, before it is lost to you forever."

Arthur felt strangely sad as he waved goodbye to Meryth, he felt like he was losing someone close to him. Like a parent he would never see again. With one last wave the freezing fog enveloped her and the entire village as Arthur carried on, Merlin still sleeping safe in the Prince's arms.

He hadn't been travelling long when soft white flakes began to permeate through the fog, Arthur had been praying this wouldn't happen. But it looked like the winter snow was here early. Sighing as he looked all around at the frozen white landscape, he realized that he could neither tell which way he was going of where he came from. The fog was so thick all around, that it was almost like he and Merlin were isolated in a little pocket all of their own. Arthur knew how dangerous it could be to travel in this so he resigned himself to finding shelter for the night.

Merlin's eyes opened slowly, his eyelids heavy and sore. He was thankful for the darkness of night for the flames of the fire before him stung his eyes. Looking about him, he found that he was lain down on a soft bed of moss and blankets next to the fire. Their makeshift camp situated in the open mouth of a cave that was blessfully dry, as his eyes accustomed to the dim light a figure came into focus. Arthur. Merlin watched as Arthur sat hunched over the fire attempting to prepare what looked like a pot of stew, he watched in interest as Arthur tentatively seemed to stir the stew which was burning without Arthurs noticing.

"That's burning there Arthur."

The prince jumped as if he has recieved an electric shock, his gaze immediately locking on Merlin's blanket wrapped form. A small smile curved at the corners of the young warlocks full rosy mouth.

All Arthur did was stare in relief.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" He replied at Merlins side in an instant.

Merlin was glad that he was in too much pain to laugh, as he replied with a wry smile.

"You're going to burn that stew."

Arthur laughed at Merlin's joke, thankful to the heavens for Merlin's sense of humour. It made the whole situation less painful. How ever it did take him several moments to recognise the acrid smell of burning food coming from behind him. Jumping from where he sat Arthur attempted to get hold of the pot but the flames where too high and he could not reach it without burning himself. He swore loudly, much to Merlin's amusement.

"Let me" Merlin offered his voice low and soft.

Arthur watched in awe as the bubbling pot rose into the air above the roaring flames, swung sideways a little before settling itself on the dry earth beside the prince. The young Prince turned to Merlin to give him an appreciative smile only too see utter exhaustion. The simplest piece of magic was now too much for him.

Arthur's heart felt sore as he watched his poorly friend fight to stay concious, guilt stabbed at his insides viciously causing him to look away. Merlin's heavy fight to regain his breath ringing in Arthur's ears.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked still not looking at him as he attempted to rescue his mockery of a meal from total destruction.

"Yes" came the breathy reply.

It was another several minutes before either spoke, Merlin watched as Arthur spooned his burnt stew into a bowl. He smiled a little as Arthur sniffed it and grimaced.

"You would make a dreadful servant Arthur."

"I think Merlin...that this is going to be the only thing I agree with you on."

Arthur sat heavily on the dirt floor, his hands subconciously reaching for the bag of potions that Gaius had provided him with. Settling the bag on his lap he rummaged through it searching for one inparticular. Gaius' voice echoed in his worried mind as he grasped it in his worn hands.

_"This Arthur..will give you a chance to say goodbye. If it comes to it. It is no use if given too late, it shall not save him. But it can give him a few hours of a little strength of comfort. So you can have him back if even for a short time."_

Arthur held it firmly to him as if it were a precious object as he turned to Merlin. When he spoke it was gentle and soft every word shimmering with the immense sadness he was trying to hide.

"Merlin, I'd like you to take this for me."

"Will it make me sleep?"

"No."

"Alright, I dont want to spend any more time asleep. If I am to die, Id rather I saw as much of the world as I could when I can."

"Please dont talk like that."

Merlin's eyes met Arthurs and what he saw in the Crown Princes eyes made his heart ache.

"Please dont cry Arthur."

"I'm not crying" Arthur growled in a retort as he wiped his streaming eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"Look at me Arthur..please?"

"I cant."

"Please?"

Arthur turned to the young warlock, his eyes red and sore from the painful tears forcing their way from his eyes. The Prince moved toward him slowly and sat by his side.

"You better take this now." he said his voice struggling above a choked whisper as he took Merlin in his arms and held his weak body against his. Merlin nodded gently in reply, his cheeks flushed and stained with his own tears.

Arthur gently held the phial to Merlin's lips and encouraged the young man to swallow the vile liquid as he tipped the bottle.

Soothingly Arthur pulled Merlin against him, the young warlocks raven head resting on Arthur's heart. Arthur's arms held him carefully, possessively. His strong arms wrapped him in a protecting embrace as he rested his cheek against Merlin's ebony hair. He choked on his own tears as Merlin's long fingers knitted into his, every tearful breath he took whispering against those raven locks.

"Dont be sad for me Arthur."

"It's my fault..all my fault."

"It was my choice to save you..and I would do it again."

"Why?" Arthur asked angrily.

"I would die a thousand times if it meant I could save you Arthur."

Those words cut deep into Arthur's heart as he let out a strained cry, holding Merlin tighter to him.

Merlin breathed deeply able to fill his lungs for the first time in days and Arthur noticed, glad that the potion was beginning to work. After a few minutes Arthur spoke.

"How are you feeling Merlin?"

"A little stronger and it doesnt hurt so much."

"Good."

"Do you think you could try eating something for me?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Your cooking? Not a chance.." Merlin replied smiling.

Arthur smiled inwardly as he could hear the fresh new strength in Merlin's voice, he had a few precious hours left with his Merlin. Arthur froze.._His Merlin_. Arthur's heart pounded as those words fully sunk in.. _His. _He smiled.

"I know my cooking is atrocious but could you try? You need to keep your strength up, you havent eaten in days."

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yes."

"Then I will."

Arthur beamed usually Merlin's saracastic comments got on his nerves, but he found his irritating humour endearing. Reaching forward Arthur picked up the steaming bowl of burnt stew and settled it on his lap. His heart raced in shock and relieved excitement when Merlin reached out and took a spoonful of stew, the small bout of strength made Arthur's heart smile.

Arthur watched Merlin's face twist as he swallowed the mouthful, he turned to Arthur and put on a false smile.

"It's lovely.." he lied.

Arthur laughed his usual hearty bark, to hear it made Merlin glad. Arthur had barely spoken compared to his usual tirade of comments these past few days.

Arthur knew that Merlin was a bit stronger but still he was reluctant to move, he felt comfortable like this. Merlin's warm body pressed against his was comforting, he felt an inexplicable need to keep the young wizard close. Safe from harm, to feel him so full of life and so close lightened the heavy guilt in his chest, even just for a little while..he pushed the knowing that this would not last out of his mind as best he could, determined to enjoy this time he had with him. There were no words to describe how precious these few moments where to him.

After forcing down half the bowl full of stew to appease Arthur, Merlin felt strangely content.

The ache in his chest had eased considerably, even enough for him to be comfortable.

He lay back against Arthur's strong chest and relaxed, the Prince's arms wrapping around his waist protectively holding him against him.

"This isnt going to last is it Arthur?" Merlin asked resting his head on Arthur's heart.

"No, it's not." Arthur replied swallowing the hard truth, as he looked down at the young man in his arms.

"How long before it wears off?" Merlin asked calmly.

"A few hours."

"Enough time for me to torment you then."

"Exactly." Arthur smiled, Merlin's humour lifting his spirits.

Part Three – Too late

Dusk had long fallen as Merlin and Arthur continued talking long into the night.

After several hours, Arthur knew that his time with the old Merlin was crashing to a halt. He closed his eyes as he felt Merlin grow weak in his arms as he spoke less and less frequently.

Merlin seemed to know it too as he spoke to him, his voice a scratchy whisper.

"It was good while it lasted wasn't it Arthur?"

"Yes, It was.."

"Arthur?"

"Mm?" he replied looking down into Merlin's face now entirely drained of colour, a trickle of blood making its way down his face. Issuing from his nose and following the curvature of his mouth before dripping onto his favoured blue neck scarf.

"Arthur..I..I'm..cold." he gasped his breath hitching in his chest.

The Prince immediately pulled them both closer to the fire, pulling his cloak off he wrapped it tightly around his dying friend. Arthur took both of Merlin's hands in his desperately trying to warm them he pressed them against his torso.

With one hand Arthur quickly lifted Merlin's shirt and loosened the bandages. The wound was no longer bleeding, but its ebony poison curled like a black fog into his ivory skin constantly working its way towards his heart. Every hope that Arthur had held onto slipped through his fingers then and there. Its inky black tendrils had worked their way around his heart and were so close to enclosing it. Merlin had half a day left to live at most.

In less than a second Arthur stood up pulling Merlin to his arms effortlessly.

Kicking a bucket of water over the fire Arthur ran for his horse, leaving all of their provisions behind them. He quickly mounted her and urged her into a gallop as he followed the rosy tinge of the rising sun speading its golden glory across the land. He just prayed it wasn't too late.

Arthur rode hard for hours, pausing barely a few seconds here and there to check his bearings. His horse thank goodness seemed to be holding up against the strain. With the reins wrapped tightly around one hand and Merlin clutched tightly to him by the other he hurried onwards. The sun rising higher into the sky with every passing moment.

Arthur looked up at the sun and found to his horror that it was already midday, his breath fogged furiously on the frozen air as they continued hard and fast through the snow.

Fighting their way to the top of the hill Arthur paused unable to believe what he saw, down below was a lake sheathed in ice, a frozen Island sat in the middle of it. Its crumbling ruins and trees frosted with the snow.

"The Isle of the Blessed" he said aloud, relief washing over him.

A frantic pull on the cloth of his shirt forced his vision down to Merlin, his hands gripping the cloth of Arthur's shirt tightly. His eyes wide with fear as he gazed up at the young Prince.

Arthur slid off his horse instantly laying Merlin down on the freshly fallen snow, the young man clung to him terrified as he choked. Bubbles of blood issuing from his perfect mouth, as he struggled for even the slightest breath.

Arthur's heart nearly stopped in that instant, he failed.

"Merlin... leave me." he begged his voice cracking as the cold air tore through him.

Taking Merlin in his arms, he rocked him gently, anything to sooth the fear in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Please.."

Merlin's eyes met his, his mouth forming words that made no sound as he desperately tried to speak.

"Wh..what is it?" Arthur said his tears dropping freely from his cheeks to Merlin's face. "What are you trying to say..? "

The young warlock smiled at him, his hands tightly wound in Arthur's shirt pulling the Prince closer.

"I'm here Merlin.." Arthur soothed, leaning in his face barely an inch from Merlin's.

_"I would die a thousand times"_

Arthur watched as Merlin gave him one last smile, his rosy lips speaking to him silently..there was no breath left for words.

"Please.."Arthur begged rocking them both harder as he sat frozen in the snow. "Merlin please dont go...dont leave me.."

Merlin's eyes closed lightly, his hands releasing Arthur's shirt as they fell lifeless by his side.

Arthur frantically pressed his ear to Merlin's heart and listened...little..less..nothing.

"NO!" Arthur screamed, the agony tearing him apart as he clutched Merlin to him.

"MERLIN" he cried, his pain echoed across the frozen hills.

He was not sure how long he sat there frozen in the snow, gently rocking the cold lifeless body in his arms as his cries rent the air. He sobbed without shame, burying his tear stained face in Merlin's raven hair. The smell of him filled Arthur's nostrils and gave a little comfort as he breathed him in deep. Closing his eyes more tears pushed forth trickling through the thick dark hair.

A falcon's cry forced him to look up as he watched it glide in lazy circles overhead gradually floating downward, he watched as it flew towards the small frozen island then dissapeared amongst its ruined buildings. A glimmer of misguided hope crossed his mind.

Standing up he breathed deeply steadying his shaking body as he held his friends lifeless form to him. The wind seemed to whisper to him as it howled by, urging him onwards. It's words not those he could understand but those he could feel. He could feel them whispering in the black empty hole situated in his chest, teasing it's torn edges with a shred of hope. And so he walked on..

Arthur's eyes opened with difficulty, his vision hazy. He could just make out the blurred shapes of people milling around him. The one thought floated into his head..Merlin.

He sat up sharply startling those around him, as his vision slowly cleared. He wasn't in Camelot.

"Don't be frightened young Prince, we mean you no harm."

Arthur span round to face the speaker, his head throbbing as he did so.

"Wheres Merlin?" he asked roughly pulling himself to his feet, his heart racing as he clung to the tired stone wall for support.

"Our elders would like to speak with you when you are ready."

Arthur blinked stupidly at her, his mind buzzing with confusion. "Who are you?"

"Cerys" she replied bowing politely. "And you are Prince Arthur."

"Yes" he replied massaging his aching brow with his knuckles.

"You brought Emrys back to us" she began her voice sad, "Thank you."

The sound of that name cut him deep, he flinched and turned away from her his heart pounding viciously in his chest. He pulled his arms tight around himself as if he was holding himself together, trying to stop his broken soul from falling from his chest. It hurt so much that Arthur gasped out loud, the tears once again pricking at the corners of his reddened eyes.

"I failed.." he managed to choke. "I couldnt save him..I"

A comforting hand squeezed his shoulder gently, "You did not fail Arthur."

Arthur looked up into the speakers face, a kind gentle old face. It's owner must have been about eighty years old, with a long white beard, sparkling eyes and a wizened crooked smile.

The old man smiled at him in a fatherly way, he was dressed from head to toe in grey robes.

"You brought him home."

"I was too late.." Arthur spoke slowly. "He died because of me." He winced as his heart thudded painfuly against his ribcage, trying to escape its barren prison. He had no need for it now anyway he thought bitterly to himself.

"I dont even understand why he did it..I..I dont get it." Arthur spat the tears stinging his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Arthur?" The old man asked gently.

Arthur shook his head fiercely, immediately regretting it as pain shot through him moments later.

"Duty." Arthur muttered.

"No Arthur..please can you not see?" The man asked gently, sadly even.

"No, I cant."

Cerys and the druid elder shared a look of immense sadness, before she turned and left them in peace.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, not taking his gaze of the stone floor.

"Araen" he replied. "High elder of the druids."

"Did you know Merlin?"

"In a way" the elder replied. "Some of us, myself included can pick up on thoughts and emotions of other druids."

As Arthur didn't reply the old man frowned sadly, at the young Prince's almost catatonic state. He continued in his gentle manner.

"I could hear what his heart was saying. Even if he couldn't admit it himself."

Arthur turned to him suddenly, his lips trembling as he spoke. "What did it say?"

"It sang for you Arthur." he said steadying the young man who was shaking where he stood. "those of us that could hear it, had never heard anything so beautiful. We wept."

"I would die a thousand times." Arthur whispered to himself. A painful smile passed over his lips at these words.

"Are you alright Arthur?" the elder asked, unable to hear Arthur's voice.

The Crown Prince nodded then spoke.. "Can i see him?"

"Of course" Araen began, "I will take you in a few moments, the entire clan has gathered to say goodbye to Emrys. "

Only then did Arthur notice all of the movement going on around him, all of the people moving to and fro dressed head to foot in different colours. Dozens of women and children passing by him carrying flowers made his heart sore. He was not the only one whom Merlin meant alot to. These, these people loosing Merlin. Would be like Camelot loseing himself. It pained him to tolerate that thought any longer so he pushed it roughly away.

"You may notice the colour of our robes Arthur." he began in an attempt to distract Arthur from his grief momentarily.

"Yes I did." he asked curiously.

"We are dressed in the colours that represent our station in life. And who we are..I am in grey for I am the High Elder.. whereas..."

"What colour would Merlin have worn?" Arthur interjected sadly.

"White." The old man informed nodding. "He was the only one among us to ever wear the colour and he will always be that one."

"Why white?"

"His pure heart Arthur..Emrys was everything that was good and right in this world. No lies no deceit. "

Arthur roughly wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. The old man took his arm gently.

"It is time."

Arthur walked slowly forth, the crowd gathered around parted to let him pass. Each of their cowled heads turned and bowed to him one by one. The sky above was pure blue and the grass crunched beneath his feet as he walked further into the circle.

The last crowd parted revealing a wide open space in front of him.. the frosted grass seemed to meld with the iced lake spread out behind it. His eyes roamed the space, Arthur's heart squeezed painfully forcing him to hold his hand to his chest to ease it. As he saw the carved stone plinth, its base carved with scenes of the forest and adorned with the dozens of bunches of wildflowers that the women had laid out in respect for his Merlin.

Atop the plinth on a bed of green foliage lay Merlin, clothed in white.

Prince Arthur blinked back the tears as he approached it, his footsteps sounding oddly loud on the cool grass which crunched loudly beneath them. He seemed to be walking forever, he paused a little his head telling him to run. But his heart was in control now, and it told him to stay. So he kept walking.

He reached Merlin's side. Arthur shook, unable to control the pain and sadness desperate to twist it's way out of his chest. He gasped taking a shuddery breath to steady himself. He looked down.

Merlin was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen, he lay perfectly composed and demure as if he were merely dreaming. Thick black lashes lay lightly closed on pale cheekbones, a wreath of wildflowers crowned his raven head where he lay. He looked so alive, so much so that Arthur almost called out his name to wake him. Before he remembered the feel of his cold lifeless body in his arms.

His reddened eyes roamed over that beautiful face, so still and calm. Only the rosy hue of his perfect mouth still remained. Ignoring the tears streaming down his face Arthur reached out and ran a finger of his shaking hand along Merlin's soft full lips. They were almost warm. He choked back the sob that tried to force its way out of his chest and it hurt, it hurt so badly. The empty black hole in his chest burned fiercely everytime he looked at that face, the face he had so often taken for granted. But he was too late, his Merlin was gone. Lost to him forever. And he had taken Arthur's heart with him.

"Come back to me Merlin." Arthur begged his voice cracking as he tried desperately to retain that howl of anguish that was twisting whatever was left inside of him.

He leant gently over Merlin's still form, Arthur's tears rolling down his long nose and dropping onto Merlin's face. The tears streaking down his perfect skin as they did so.

Arthur lowered his lips to Merlin's ear and spoke the words that had been desperately trying to escape their aching prison in Arthur's heart, "I love you."

He drew back just a little, just enough to press his lips damp with his own tears to Merlin's perfect mouth.

He pulled back mouthing those words once more, his lips grazing of Merlin's as he uttered them.

A small whisper of breath played across Arthur's mouth forcing him to open his eyes. His heart nearly stopped as a pair of sapphire blue eyes looked back at him. They blinked.

"Merlin?" he stammered in a whisper, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

A small smile crossed Merlin's perfect full mouth.

"Am I dreaming?" Arthur choked as a pair of hands reached up and wound themselves around his neck.

"No" was the simple reply.

His heart close to bursting the Prince laughed choking back a sob as he did.

"You came back to me.."

"You brought me back." Merlin replied softly as he pressed his mouth against Arthur's engaging him in a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart Arthur spoke with shaking breath.. "My heart sings for you too."

The End.


End file.
